


外套，氣味，迷戀

by Alicesun



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicesun/pseuds/Alicesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>● OOC<br/>●文筆渣<br/>●內容短<br/>●漫畫看得不多<br/>●時間約為All New X-Men #15-16之間<br/>●7/18高雄歐美Only 無料</p>
    </blockquote>





	外套，氣味，迷戀

**Author's Note:**

> ● OOC  
> ●文筆渣  
> ●內容短  
> ●漫畫看得不多  
> ●時間約為All New X-Men #15-16之間  
> ●7/18高雄歐美Only 無料

羅根真心地想宰了斯科特‧薩默斯，不管是制服上打著叉的那個，或是來自過去的那個天真的小鬼，如果他再發現來自過去的那個小瘦子又偷了自己的夾克，羅根真的會宰了他。

羅根想不透，為何小斯科特要偷走他的夾克，難不成是要拿夾克裡的錢買那本滾石雜誌？或是和小鮑比偷開吉普跑出去玩？不過夾克裡的錢一毛都沒少…不過鈔票還在不是主要問題，他真的受不了只要穿上那件夾克，渾身上下都是那個小子的味道。

 

即使夾克每天晚上都被小斯科特摸走，但到了早晨夾克仍能回到摩托上。

今天卻沒有。

羅根看著自己的摩托，心裡不滿的氣息像火山爆發般，蔓延至全身，向前的每步充滿不悅的步伐，在往小斯科特房間的路上，於走廊上看見羅根的學生無不快速迴避，以免遭到波及。

本想直接把門撞開的羅根，念頭一轉，還是放棄這個做法，不過還是很粗暴地扭開門把，站在門口看著小斯科特如嬰兒般蜷起身體，手臂伸入夾克袖子，將臉埋於夾克中，感受夾克主人於外套中殘留的酒精以及雪茄的味道。


End file.
